narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sadao
Sadao is a teenager from the Land of the Sun who is fixated with the idea of avenging his brutal, cannibalistic father's killer. Possessing blind rage and steely determination, he managed to locate his father's killer by a chance encounter and from then on, stalked the individual with murderous and dangerous intent; biding his time to strike, though his unhealthy obsession with Densetsu would eventually go further than even revenge, as darker motives began to sink in. Background Part of his father's group of cannibals in the Land of Sun, Sadao was away when the dangerous cult was taken down by a single unknown vigilante. After stumbling upon his father's bloodied corpse, Sadao bawled his eyes out in agony and grief, having his role model and father taken from him so abruptly. He however noticed a Flying Thunder God Kunai in his father's throat and pulled it out, deciding to keep it in the hopes of identifying his enemy. Sadao would then investigate another cannibal who had been dumped into the town's prison by the suspected killer of his father. He received an unclear answer, with the cannibal stating that "the man had such evil eyes". Sadao slipped away and would continue gathering data over the next few months, eventually drawing up a list of suspects, especially noting the fact that the villagers pointed out: the man was known as "The Human Torch". The Fourth Shinobi War would soon come, starting and ending in mere days, but the devastation left behind was huge. On a trip to Kirigakure, Sadao would spot something utterly coincidental. A shinobi, Densetsu from Konohagakure who was overseeing an aid effort nearby, was carrying the exact same type of Kunai that had been found embedded in the neck of his father. Rage and anxiety coursed through Sadao's veins as he suspected that the killer of his father was this man ahead of him. To confirm his thoughts, Sadao called out the name of the vigilante who had killed his father and the cannibals. To his delight, the man responded at the sound of "Human Torch" immediately reeling to face Sadao. Both men realised that the situation had been compromised as Densetsu, visibly shocked, disappeared like the wind without a trace. Sadao then slipped into a state of obsession over Densetsu, fixated over ways to kill the Uchiha, but extremely wary of the Human Torch's prowess. Sadao decided to first inflict mental stress on Densetsu and analyse him up close, before finding a vulnerability and exploiting it. Sadao set off to Konohagakure soon enough as a visitor, intent on hunting and plaguing Densetsu before murdering him eventually. Personality Coldness would be the word to describe Sadao in a nutshell. The only person he ever felt any attachment to was his father, who ironically only raised him as a weapon. After the man he idolised was killed, Sadao wanted revenge and there was not a single ounce of warmth left in him. He was a determined and steely individual, never backing away from a goal he set for himself, no matter how long it would take. Sadao however had lost a majority of his sanity after the trials of his youth, and his upbringing and the catalyst to fully throw him off the edge was his father's murder. After that incident, only a professional killer stood where a nineteen year old should have, as he hunted down his father' skiller initially with the intention to kill him slowly, but later with the goal to murder him mentally and cause him pain which would never heal. This personality change highlighted the incredibly darkness inside of him—incapability to even feel or perceive morality whatsoever. Sadao was also cooly confident of his own abilities, never envying others and somewhat finding himself to be above all others. He didn't judge power by ordinary standards, instead viewing power as something to aid one's survival. Appearance Abilities Though possessing no elemental transformations, Sadao was nevertheless a powerful and very well trained adversary, and no stranger to killing. He was brought up and taught how to kill mercilessly and efficiently by his father, whom he idolised despite the older man's savage and cruel traits. While extremely brutal, cunning and deadly, Sadao didn't let his skills cloud his judgement, especially when faced with notedly powerful foes. Sadao was very well versed with Ninjutsu, as well as his own Juinjutsu, using the two when simple but lethal bladework or Taijutsu mastery did not suffice. Sadao looks down on those with varied skillsets, believing versatility to be curse. Hence, he has ensured that he has absolute mastery over whatever he has chosen to specialise in, despite possessing credible knowledge on other forms of shinobi tactics and combat. Taijutsu Extremely skilled in Taijutsu, the young man is very well trained in hand to hand combat, capable of besting even masters of the style and users of the Gentle Fist. As an individual trained in Medical Ninjutsu, Sadao has great knowledge of the human anatomy and its' weak spots. This knowledge is ingrained into his Taijutsu, as he can kill simply with nothing more then his fingernails, always aiming for his enemy's vitals and nothing less. Sadao has been described as "nothing short of a monster" when it comes to Taijutsu, calmly but violently attacking his enemies with a visage which gave away no emotion, but secretly basked in the glee of spraying his enemy's blood all over. Combined with his peak physical attributes, he can unleash several punches in one second while maintaining his notoriously fine tuned balance, and quickly bash his enemies down with swift and thunderous, bone snapping attacks. Sadao once took on three Jonin from Konohagakure with Taijutsu alone, killing all three under ten seconds with his bare hands. Chakra and Physical Prowess Sadao is a human who has been trained from youth to become a ruthless assassin, and his physical state had to be at its' peak to ensure efficiency. Experimented on by the cult he was born into, Sadao possessed immunity to poisons as well as other bodily modifications which helped greatly enhance him beyond ordinary men. Though appearing to be fairly average where body was concerned, he possessed a powerful and athletic physique which was purely muscle and gruellingly worked to perfection. Sadao possessed monstrous natural stamina, able to run at incredible speeds for hours without stopping, or landing swift, vicious blows rapidly without being quickly gassed. Where strength was concerned, he was capable of smashing through concrete walls with ease at full strength, or lifting up to two times his body weight with ease. He had enough raw strength to claw out the trachea of one if his opponents, or to completely shatter a man's skull by smashing him against a wall only once. The young man could also take insane punishment, able to get battered but keep fighting as though he were unscathed. Sadao was also very quick in terms of movement and evasion, possessing a reflex time roughly on par or perhaps greater than Densetsu (without his Sharingan), performing feats such as counterattacks with blinding and often unmatchable speed. He was noted to be able to intercept a katana swinging at him at full speed with just one bare hand without much time to react, and even strike five times in one second in one go. Where chakra was concerned, Sadao possessed very average amounts, though his combat style made this an irrelevant fact. However, his chakra was very potent and evil in feel, with an extremely putrid and foul aura surrounding him when he did battle. Sensors describe it to be a presence which can suck out the brightness of any day and replace it with the eerie dread of a battlefield. His control over his chakra was also very precise and conservative, rarely wasting his chakra and utilising insignificant amounts for his assimilations. Sadao was also capable of manipulating his chakra signature to hide his previous signature, completely altering it to avoid detection; allowing him to blend fully into any society without fear of sensors after utilising the Transformation Technique. Ninjutsu Specialising in utilising his entire body as a weapon, Sadao has an unorthodox style where Ninjutsu is concerned. Sadao's main ability was the Assimilate All Creation Technique, which he possessed almost unrivalled skill in. The speed of his assimilations were also incredible–and instantaneous to the untrained eye. He could instantly turn his body into steel after grabbing a katana, or liquefy his body to evade a blow after assimilating a nearby water source. Sadao frequently used the Body Replacement Technique to great degrees of success, suckering opponents and finishing them the moment they missed their blows, or ringing his Replacement with explosive tags/traps. Although he possessed no skill with elemental transformations, he was capable of identifying and countering several of them and even assimilating them to use them against his enemies. These types of assimilations however would not last long and would disappear shortly after their source did, but Sadao still utilised them skilfully. His next defining ability would be the Bodily Modification Technique, his frequently utilised technique of morphing any of his body parts into a weapon or tool before coating them with a tough, durable substance with his assimilating abilities. This combination allowed Sadao to be limited only by his imagination, and also granted him a superior edge where unpredictability was concerned. Juinjutsu Intelligence Sadao has cold, unfeeling eyes which analyse his surroundings and his opponents, constantly feeding information to a formidable brain which leads to him breaking his enemies emotionally first before he kills them. Sadao possesses great intellectual prowess and tactical nous, staying ahead of his opponents by analysing their strengths and quickly exterminating them after identifying their weaknesses. Sadao was also very skilled in information gathering as well as certain facets of espionage, evidenced with his skill in stalking, snooping around and entering highly secure areas undetected. He also possessed great knowledge over human psychology as a result of his training in all aspects of assassination, and tended to break his enemies by spirit before easily finishing them off later on. Trivia